


My Hero Academia Argonian Izuku Master of the three sword style

by DracoDovahkiin21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Argonian Izuku, Classroom Sex, F/M, Harem, Lemons, Multiple Girlfriends, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Public Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Sword master Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/pseuds/DracoDovahkiin21
Summary: In this fanfiction, Izuku is an Argonian. (His body scales are dark gree. His eyes are light blue. His hair or head feathers are blood red.) He is the grandson of Zoro on his father's side of the family. But in this universe, Izuku's father and grandfather gave their lives to save him from All for one. When he attacked his grandfather's home in the mountains. But when they gave their lives to save Izuku they embedded their armament Haki into their swords. Not only giving Izuku a memento from both of them. But two more black blades to go with the first one that was given to him by his grandfather. Since it was passed down from his grandfather to him. Now Izuku seeks revenge against All for one for what he did to his family. (I got the idea for this fanfiction a few months after I read A Hero's Will and Ambition. After I read about Izuku having Haki I had thought about something. I listened to Rustage's rap for Zoro on Youtube. Then I thought "What if Zoro was Izuku's grandfather and taught him the way of the sword?" Then the idea for this fanfiction came to my mind. I hope you like it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hero's Will and Ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488224) by I Ate Your Muffin. 



Five years in the past

A ten-year-old, Izuku was currently walking up the steps to his grandfather's dojo in the mountains of Japan. After his mother dropped him off. Izuku's grandfather is Zoro, the current strongest swordsmen in the world. To Izuku his grandfather is even stronger than the current number on hero All-Might. As Izuku walks the steps he made sure that his sword is properly fashioned to his left hip. The sword that Izuku has on his left hip is the black sword that his grandfather gave to him. The same sword that he used to help him prove that he is the strongest swordsmen in the world. 

The reason Izuku has the sword instead of his grandfather is that his father didn't want the sword. Izuku's father wanted his son to have the family sword instead. When Izuku was given the sword, he had a smile on his face so large. That his parents and grandfather were worried, that his face would split in half. Now he's here to train with his grandfather just like he does every weekend. It always put a smile on his face when he saw his grandfather. 

But for some reason, Izuku couldn't shake the feeling that this day was going to end badly. However, Izuku decided to just shake it off because he thought it was just his nerves getting to him. Because today was the day, that Izuku was going to finally fight his grandfather with his armament Haki. Ever since he was small Izuku wanted to test the full might of his Haki against his grandfather. And just like his grandfather, he has all three types of Haki. The armament Haki, observation Haki, and the conquerors Haki. Armament Haki being Izuku's most favorite type of Haki because it enhanced his strength and weapons.

Once Izuku was at his grandfather's home he went right to his grandfather's dojo, where his father is training with his grandfather

Dojo  
Sounds of swords being clashed against one another could be heard inside the dojo. Inside the dojo, Izuku's father Draco Midoriya and his Grandfather Zoro Midoriya were fighting each other 

Draco"Nice one dad! You really haven't lost your touch." As his sword clashed against his father's sword.

Zoro smiled at his son"No I haven't son. Just because I'm older now doesn't mean that I have lost my touch!" Zoro then pushed his son away from him and went for the attack.

But before their blades connected Izuku walked into the room and yelled: "I'm here!" Once he yelled that Zoro and Draco stopped their fight and looked at Izuku.

Zoro and Draco both yelled "IZUKU!" With smiles on their faces seeing young Izuku with a smile on his face. Then Izuku ran towards them and they had a huge group hug. As they hugged each other they let the moment sink in, since they don't get to see each other that often since Draco and Inko got a divorce ten months ago. But when they do get to see each other they always make sure to make the most of it. 

After a few minutes, the three Argonians were done hugging each other and stood up straight. 

Izuku was beaming with joy"This is so awesome! When do we get to training?" Zoro and Draco could only laugh at Izuku's enthusiasm for training to become the best swordsmen.

Zoro grabbed his sword and held it out for all to see"We start right now." Then without another word needing to be said, Izuku drew his sword and went to fight his grandfather. As Izuku and his grandfather were training with each other. A mysterious figure was hiding in the woods nearby the dojo. 

Night time  
It was currently night time at Izuku's grandfather's dojo. Izuku was sleeping in his room, while his grandfather and father were each sleeping in their respected rooms. But as they slept the same figure that was in the woods. Was now moving silently through the home without anyone hearing any noise. The figure made its way to Izuku's room, but when he got to the room he saw that Izuku wasn't there. When he was about to leave, two swords were placed at his throat. The figure looked at where the swords came from and found Izuku's grandfather and Father holding the blades at his throat.

Zoro looked at the figure and said with a toothy grin"Well, well, well. What do you want? All for One." When the figure's identity was revealed, he put his hands into the air"Well now gentlemen, can't we just get along? I just want that black sword of yours." When he said that Zoro and Draco's faces filled with rage. Because they know that in order for him to have that sword. He would have to take it from Izuku, and they weren't going to let that happen. Before One For All could do anything Zoro and Draco made their move.

Outside  
Izuku was running like his life depended on it because it really does. A few minutes ago Izuku's grandfather and father came into his room through one of the secret doors that went all throughout the house. They came into his room and told him to run as fast as he could away from the home. Izuku asked them why. Izuku's grandfather told him that an evil man called All For One is coming here. So he can attack and kill them. Zoro even told Izuku that he know's who All For One is because he fought All For One before. Izuku wanted to know more. But he needed to get out right away. So Izuku just did what his father and Grandfather wanted him to do. Because he knows that when his grandfather and father got this serious. Then it must be very dangerous.

Izuku just kept running and running as fast as he could. That way he wouldn't get caught up in the fight that is going to happen. Once he was halfway down the mountain an explosion was heard where the house and the dojo was. But Izuku just kept running down the mountain as fast as he could. But once he was at the bottom of the hill, two sheathed swords came flying out of the area where the explosion happened. When they landed on the ground Izuku went over to the swords and unsheathed them. When he saw the blades Izuku broke out into tears. For the blades were covered in armament Haki, meaning that the two owners of the blades are dead. And they placed their Haki into the blades making them black blades. But what caused Izuku to cry was knowing that the two swords belonged to his father and grandfather's swords. 

Day time  
It was now the next day, and Inko was heading towards the family dojo. So she could give Izuku a tv show that he forgot to bring. The tv series was called Samurai Jack. It was one of Izuku's most favorite shows. "I just hope that Izuku is ok. Even with me and his father being separated, he still puts a smile on his face. But deep down I can tell that he is very sad seeing us apart." But before she could go any further into her thoughts, she saw a large smoke cloud coming from where her father in law's home is. When she saw the smoke cloud her heart fell into her stomach. 

"No. Oh please no." This was all Inko could say as she sped up to where Izuku and her ex-husband were. Once she made it to the bottom of the hill her worries were made to live. She saw Izuku laying on the ground with three swords in his hands. Once she stopped her car she got out of her car and ran over to her son as fast as she could. "Izuku! Izuku! Are you ok?!" She yelled as she held her son in her arms. As she held her son she was able to get a closer look at the three swords. When she looked at them more clearly she saw that they belonged Draco and Zoro. When she saw her son's face, she could see that he was crying. At first, she didn't understand why Izuku was crying. But then she saw that the blades of the swords were completely black. When she saw that the blades were black, she remembered what Zoro told her about Black blades. "True black swords can only be created, when a dying swordsman infuses all of his or her Haki, into the sword forever turning it black." Once she remembered that her eyes began to water. Knowing that Draco and Zoro are now dead.

Present day  
After that day Izuku would spend everyday training with his swords and Haki. So that one day he can one day be the number one swordsman just like his grandfather. Right now he's at school writing in his notebook about different heroes that he knows about. Right now he's working on Mt Lady's entry. He was writing down about how she could use her powers in combat. As well as how her powers would be hindered in city areas. But as he did that his 'Friend' Bakugo was talking about how he is going to be the number one hero.  
"You idiots are nothing compared to me! I'll be the number one hero!" While the teacher and most of the students were clapping for Bakugo. Izuku just ignored him and kept writing in his book. As he wrote in his book Bakugo walked up to him and tried to take his notebook from him. But Izuku wouldn't let him. He grabbed Bakugo's hand and prevented him from taking it.  
Izuku looked at Bakugo with a death glare"Don't you dare touch that Bakugo. Or your hand comes off." Izuku even added a little of his conquers Haki to get his point across.  
Bakugo backed away from Izuku but didn't understand why though. Once Bakugo backed off Izuku got up and left the room. As Izuku left the room all of the students saw his shadow move for a second. But in a world where people can breathe fire, they didn't pay it any mind. But if they did watch it. They would have seen it take on the form of Asura the Buddhist god of wrath for a second. 

Izuku's house  
Izuku had just returned home to see his mother on her computer. "Hey, mom. How are you doing?" Inko looked at her son with a smile and waved at him. "I'm doing fine sweaty. Oh. What would you like for dinner?" Izuku just smiled"Don't worry about dinner mom. I'll just have the rest of the Chicken cutlets and Velveeta macaroni and cheese that we had from last night." Izuku put his bookbag in his room and collected his food. Once he had his food Izuku went to his room, so he can prepar for his evning training exercises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the show Izuku trains himself for the upcoming entrance exam for UA. But when he saves Bakugo, Izuku will be able to truly fight back against the sludge monster. (Oh and I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter. Bakugo is a Khajiit. Iida is an Orc. While Shoto is a Dark elf. Bakugo's father is a Khajiit while his mother is human. Iida's father is an Orc while his mother is human. Lastly, Shoto's father is a Dark Elf while his mother is a Snow Elf. Plus there will be a nice little twist or two in this chapter. I hope you like it.)

Izuku's home  
Izuku was currently finishing up his food before he heads out for his training. But before he heads out for his training, Izuku looks around the room and sees how he decorated it. When he was younger it walls filled with All-Might toys and posters. But after his dad and grandfather died. He decided to redecorate his room. Now instead of All-Might, his room is covered in Samurai posters. With his swords next to his bed, and Argonian Dragonborn action figures around his room. Izuku redecorated after he got out of his funk, a few weeks after the funeral. Flashback It has been three weeks after the funeral. Inko was making breakfast for her son. As she looked at him, she could see that he was getting better. But he was still depressed about what happened. "Sweety why don't you go for a walk. That always cheers you up." Inko said hoping that it would help her son. Izuku looked up at Inko and simply nodded his head. Izuku got out of his chair and exited the apartment so he could go for his walk.

Izuku grabbed his three swords and exited the apartment. Once he was outside Izuku started to take a jog down to the bottom of the building. Izuku began his jog to get the funeral out of his mind. As Izuku jogged for about a half an hour he heard some yelling from across the road. When Izuku looked he saw that a man and woman were being held at gunpoint by a robber. As Izuku saw that, he looked around to see if there are any heroes around. He saw that none of the heroes were around, as he looked at the two people in danger. His mind raced back to what his grandfather told him. "Izuku remember. A true hero doesn't care about fame or fortune. All a true hero cares about is saving others, even at the cost of their own life. Don't fear death, my grandson. For if you fear death then you will fear life itself. Because you won't be willing to take any risks."

As Izuku remembered his grandfather's words, he swallowed his fear and charged at the villain. As Izuku ran at the villain he drew his father's sword. His father's sword is made from meteorite metal that they found in the mountains. Just like the other two blades it two is black from his father's Haki. The design on the blade is like a wave moving in the ocean. The guard is in the shape of a five-pointed star. While the wooden handle is covered in black leather.

As Izuku got closer the villain saw him and decided that he would shoot Izuku first to make an example. But Izuku's observation Haki was strong thanks to all of the training that his grandfather put him through. With his Observation, Haki Izuku was able to easily dodge each of the bullets without any difficulty. Once the gunman was out of bullets, he tried to reload. But Izuku was already on top of him. Izuku managed to cut the man's gun with ease. Once the gun was destroyed he placed the sword at the man's throat and gave him a deathly glare. "Stand down right now! Or I will end, you where you stand." Izuku said with no fear in his voice. Only strength and conviction that he will win. The gunman didn't want to die, so he put his hands in the air and surrendered. Once the people were saved they thanked Izuku for saving them and called the police.

Flashback end  
Just before the police arrived Izuku managed to get out of there without being questioned. Looking back Izuku could have just used his conquerors Haki to knock the guy out. But if he did, he might not have regained his courage and conviction that he lost. It was also on that day, that Izuku gave himself the scar on his left eye just like his grandfather. So he can also gain the power of Asura. Now that Izuku was done reminiscing he grabbed his swords, placed his plate in the sink and went out for his jog. Little did Izuku know that today his jog was going to change his life forever.

After thirty minutes of jogging, Izuku wasn't even winded. Thanks to all of his training Izuku gained lots of stamina and endurance. As he jogged Izuku came to a tunnel. As he ran through it, Izuku could feel that something was coming thanks to his Observation Haki. Before he knew it, the sewer drain behind blew open and a mud creature came out of it. "That no-good hero! I need to find a shield to protect myself." The mud monster said to himself. Just before the mud monster was about to leave, he saw Izuku and smiled. Seeing that he managed to locate what he could use as a shield. "Yes. You will protect me. Now come over here. Just give him Forty-five seconds, and you won't even feel anything." The mud monster said to Izuku with a disgusting smile.

But Izuku wasn't going to have any of that. When one of the tentacles was about to hit his chest, Izuku quickly grabbed his own sword and sliced the tentacle. Thankfully Izuku infused his sword with Haki to hurt the tentacle creature. "Ow! How did you do that?!" the tentacle creature yelled at Izuku. But Izuku didn't talk, he simply looked at the beast before him without fear. As Izuku kept dodging a dark figure came out of the same sewer as the mud monster. It was All-Might! As he came out of the sewer, he saw how Izuku was holding off the mud monster.

"Incredible! That boy must have some kind of observation Quirk. But he won't be able to beat the villain as he is now." All-Might thought as he prepared to finish off the mud monster. But before All-Might could attack, Izuku did something that surprised him. Izuku drew his grandfather's sword and infused it with armament Haki as well. Once both swords were infused with his Haki, Izuku yelled"72 pound Pheonix cannon!" as Izuku yelled that. He lifted both swords horizontally over his shoulders and slashed both swords at the mud monster. Causing two air born projectiles at the mud monster. Once they hit the mud monster, he was sent flying into the wall, causing him to splatter against the wall.  
"Oh! Why me?" was all he could say as he started to slide down the wall.

"Amazing. He can use Haki. Just like master Zoro could." All-Might said as he saw one of his former masters attacks used by a child. But after All-Might said that, Izuku looked at All-Might with an angered face. "How the hell do you know that name!" Izuku yelled as he charged at All-Might. Before All-Might could react, Izuku was right in front of him and was about to slice him with his two Haki infused swords. But to Izuku's surprise, All-Might raised both of his arms and INFUSED both of them with his own armament Haki. Once both of them, clashed against each other, their wills fought for dominance.

As they fought for dominance, All-Might and Izuku looked into each other's eyes. To see which one of them will win.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY GRANDFATHER'S/MASTER"S NAME," Izuku and All-Might said respectively. Once they both said that, both warriors stopped fighting each other. "What did you say?" Izuku and All-Might both said. "How do you know my old master?" All-Might said as he pointed at Izuku. "He was my grandfather you idiot. Wait a minute, you said master. But the only people I know that grandpa trained was my dad. As well as a twig of a student called Toshinori." After Izuku said that name he looked at All-Might as he sweated a bit. Then it clicked in his brain that All-Might was Toshinori. The same guy that fought his dad over who would marry his mother.

Izuku pointed his left sword at All-Might and yelled: "So your Toshinori!" All All-Might could do was sweat and wave his hands around in denial. But after a minute he stopped and just accepted it. "Yes, I am Toshinori. But please don't tell your mother about this." Toshinori begged. But Izuku wasn't going to just let him go. "If you really are my grandfather's old student. Then why weren't you at the funeral?" Izuku said as he sheathed his swords. All-Might lowered his head"I didn't attend, because I and my master had a falling out. We argued about how Haki should be used. I wanted to teach people without Quirks to gain this power. However, master Zoro said that the teachings of Haki need to stay a secret. He told me that if we didn't keep it secret. Then the power of Haki could get into the wrong hands. After that, I left the temple and we never spoke again." All-Might told Izuku since he felt that the truth needed to be told. 

After Izuku heard the truth, he started to understand why All-Might wouldn't be at the funeral. "Alright. I see why you wouldn't want to be at the funeral. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about One for all." Izuku said to All-Might. But before All-Might could as Izuku how he knows about that power. But then he remembered that his master Zoro would tell his grandson about his power. His old teacher Nana was best friends with Zoro. So it wouldn't be a surprise that Izuku would know about One For All since Zoro wouldn't keep secrets like that from his family. As Izuku was leaving, All-Might saw a notebook on the ground. All-Might picked it up and saw all the information about the hero's inside it. He was stunned at the amount of detail that went into each of the passages. 

"Wait, young Midoriya! What school are you going to?" All-Might yelled to Izuku. Izuku looked back and saw his notebook in All-Might's hand. Izuku smiled and walked up to All-Might. Izuku looked up at All-Might and smiled"I plan to go to UA High. That way I can become the best, by learning from the best." Izuku said with true conviction in his voice. That caused All-Might to smile, since if someone like Izuku became a villain. Then the world would be in a lot of trouble. "Good. Because I plan to teach there next year. So I hope to see you there." All-Might took out a pen and signed his name on the inside of the cover. Then he handed Izuku the book and went to scoop up the mud villain and take him into custody.

As All-Might left, Izuku smiled and went to continue his training. So he would be able to become stronger and to prepare for his future as a hero.

With Bakugo  
Bakugo and his cronies were currently walking through an alleyway. "I can't believe that stupid, Quirkless idiot would stand up to me!" Bakugo yelled as he walked. However the first of his cronies decided to speak up. "That's where your wrong Katsuki. Izuku does have a quirk, we just don't know its nature. Matsuda once tried to punch, him in the stomach once. When he tried, Izuku dodged without even trying. Then he punched Matsuda right through a wall!" Katsuki simply brushed him off. "As if! That idiot probably just made it all up!" But before Katsuki could say anything else. A large shadow appeared behind him, causing his cronies to yell at him to move. But before he could a mud monster grabbed him.

City streets  
Izuku was currently walking down the streets with a smile on his face. But as he walked down the street, a shadow with bunny ears pounced on him. As Izuku felt the new weight on his back, he turned his head to the right and saw Miruko. The number four ranked hero, as well as one of his secret girlfriends. "Hello, there you sexy Argonian," Miruko said with a lustful smirk on her face. But before Izuku could say anything, she smashed her lips against his. As Izuku and Miruko were making out, they both remembered how they fell for one another.

Flashback  
Ten months ago, Izuku was currently walking down the street to his and his mother's apartment. As he walked down the street, his observation Haki managed to pick up a fight. This caused Izuku to move towards the fight to make sure that everything was ok. Once Izuku was at the site, he saw the number 4 ranked hero Miruko fighting a villain that can teleport anywhere between twenty and thirty feet. But while Miruko was having trouble keeping up, Izuku was able to tell where the guy was going to be next. One the Villian appeared Izuku himself appeared behind him and slashed his back. Once the villain fell down, Izuku was going to leave. But then Miruko appeared in front of him, stopping him from leaving. "Um. Can I help you?" Izuku said with a nervous look. Miruko didn't look happy, she was actually very angry at Izuku. "Listen, kid, I know that you were just trying to help. But he was my prey!" Miruko yelled at Izuku with great distaste in her voice.

Miruko was a very proud woman, she never liked it when anyone helped her. She always claimed that she would become the strongest. But now that someone helped her, her pride had been wounded. Not just as a woman but also as a hero. But before Izuku could apologize to her. His observation Haki kicked in, causing him to dodge her left hook. "You bastard! Take your beating like a man!" Miruko yelled at Izuku. However, Izuku simply kept dodging each one of her kicks and punches. "You must know by now that your attacks won't hit me! One of the aspects of my Haki is called Observation Haki. It normally allows me to predict my opponent's attacks. But my observation Haki is advanced enough where I can actually see into the future. So your attacks won't hit me." Izuku said as he continued to dodge each of her attacks.

"I don't give a damn if you can see into the future! I am still going to kick your ass!" Miruko yelled at Izuku as she continued to attack him. Not because she hated him, but because her pride was wounded. So she felt that she needed to attack the person who wounded her pride. Deciding that enough was enough Izuku finally decided to stop this. So he covered his arms in armament Haki and let her fist collide with his arms. Once they collided Izuku yelled out "Dragon twister!" causing a twister of wind to form under Miruko and send her flying. As she was sent flying Miruko yelled: "I will get you for that!" Once she was out of sight Izuku deactivated his armament Haki and headed back home.

Apartment  
Once Izuku was home he said hello to his mother gave her a hug and went to his room to sleep. But before Izuku could fall asleep, he sensed something falling from the sky. He opened his window and looked up. When he did he saw Miruko the bunny hero falling from the sky and was about to hit the ground. But before she did, Izuku held out his arms and ketched her. Once she was in his arms, he brought her into his room and placed her on his bed. That way he could see if she had any injuries or not. After all, he was the one who sent her flying. So she should be the one to take care of her. As Izuku patched her up Miruko talked about how she wanted to fight him again. But Izuku just kept on making sure she was fully healed. Once Miruko was all patched up, she jumped right on top of Izuku and was about to start beating him. But before she could, Izuku grabbed her arms and stopped her. As she struggled to fight him, they started to look into each other's eyes. Causing her to stop struggling. After a few seconds, she completely stopped. "Are you done yet?" Izuku said with a monotone voice.

Without saying anything, Miruko smashed her lips against his and started to kiss him. This surprised Izuku and just went with it.

Flashback over  
After that Izuku and Miruko started to secretly date one another, without anyone else knowing. "So Miruko how are you doing today?" Izuku asked as he and Miruko stopped making out with one another. "I've been great Izuku-Kun. You know Izuku, I could easily get you into U.A. academy with just a recommendation." Miruko told her boyfriend. As they continued to walk Izuku thanked her. But he wouldn't accept it. "Sorry Miruko, but I can't accept that. My grandfather taught me that hard work was the most important thing about achieving your dreams. I need to know that I got into U.A. academy with my own strength and hard work." Izuku said with a passion in his voice. Miruko smiled at Izuku and was proud of how determined he was to use his own strength to become stronger. 

However, as they were walking a large explosion was heard. When they got to the area where the explosion came from, they saw a large crowd around the area. Izuku moved through the crowd to see what was going on. Once he got to the front of the crowd, he saw many heroes fighting the same exact mud monster that he managed to defeat. 'What the heck?! How did that guy get away from All-Might? Oh! Don't tell me that he dropped the bottle when he jumped away!' Izuku thought to himself. Unknows to Izuku that is what happened and All-Might was on the other side of the crowd. Yelling at himself for doing something so fullish.

Civilian"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Another Civilian yelled"They can't! That mud villain has a kid held hostage. He's even using the kid's explosive quirk to attack them." 

After Izuku heard explosive quirk. He looked right at the mud villain and saw Katsuki using his claws to try and escape. As the heroes started to run away from the villain. Izuku could only hear them yell out that they needed a hero with the right quirk to deal with this villain. This caused Izuku to grown angry and simply charged into the fray. Many people told him to stay away. While the heroes tried to get him to stop. But Izuku didn't listen to him.

As Izuku charged forward All-Might saw his master's grandson charge into the fray. 'What is he doing? He should know that only licensed heroes can fight villains. But then again master Zoro no doubt taught Izuku to ignore those rules. So that he could do what is right.' All-Might thought to himself, as he saw Izuku continue to charge at the villain.

Izuku drew all three of his swords. The sword that his grandfather gave to him in his mouth. While his father's sword in his left hand and his grandfather's sword in his right hand. He infused armament Haki into all three of the swords and charged with such force into the villain. That the ground around him broke apart, surprising many of the people watching the fight. After only one second, Izuku was right in front of the Villian. Once Izuku was in front of the villain he raised his swords and yelled. "108 POUND PHEONIX CANNON!" Then he swung all three of his swords, sending three powerful air compressed bullets filled with Haki straight at the mud man. Causing him to be sent right into the air. Once the mud man was sent into the air, Izuku jumped up and cut Katsuki free from the bastard's grip. 

As Katsuki was freed, he flipped forward and used his quirk to blast the mud man further into the air. Away from himself and Izuku. Once the mud man was sent farther away, Izuku and Katsuki managed to jump back a few feet away. "Damn! I can't believe that I was caught off guard by that bastard!" Katsuki yelled out loud, as all of the hair over his Khajiit body. "Well if you didn't do get so cocky over the years, then this wouldn't have happened, you idiot," Izuku said to Katsuki as he kept his unscared right eye on the mud monster. Saying that caused Katsuki to yell at him. "Then why the hell did you help me?!" 

Izuku simply said something that only All-Might and his Grandfather would have expected from him. "It's because its the right thing to do. I saved you because you needed help and that is what I did. It is just like my grandfather said. A true hero doesn't care about fame or fortune. They only care about saving the lives of others, even at the cost of the hero's life. That is why I saved you. Because you needed help and that is that." Izuku said with passion in his voice. Just like the true heroes of the world would say. 

Hearing Izuku say that caused All-Might to feel like he got Detroit Smashed over the head by his former teacher Nana. 'I found him! The one who will succeed me! My old master Zoro's grandson!' All-Might said with excitement in his head.

But before Izuku and Katsuki could say anything else, the mud Villian charged at them with pure rage. But before anyone could do anything, a shadow appeared above them and down came All-Might. Smashing the villian into the ground, with a non-Haki filled punch.

"NEVER FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!" He yelled as he smashed the villian into the ground.


	3. The training for succession beggins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All-Might confronts Izuku and tells him that he will become his successor. Izuku gladly accepts, but only on the condition that All-Might 'grows a pare' and talks to his mother.
> 
> Also, a secret will be revealed about who Katsuki and Shoto's grandfathers are. Can you guess before reading this chapter?

Izuku's future hero name-Ronin, Dragon of the eastern ocean.  
This will make more sense later on in the story. But know that it has something to do with the story of the legendary 47 Ronin of Japan. It is a great story, so look it up when you can. As for the dragon part, look up the legend of the dragon of the east. As for his hero costume, he won't be wearing the same hero costume like in the anime. Rather he will be wearing Samurai armor that his grandmother and grandfather forged for him. (I can't describe it very well. So just look up Zoro Asura Mode, and go to 0:28 seconds. The armor that Zoro's opponent is wearing will be Izuku's armor. But instead of the main color being red, it's green. He'll be wearing black samurai gauntlets that cover his entire arms. Red samurai pants and black steel toe boots. He won't be wearing a helmet though, the only thing that he chooses to wear on his head, is his grandfather's bandana.

Back streets  
Izuku was currently walking down the back streets to his home. As he walked towards his house he couldn't help but think back at how Katsuki just yelled at him for saving his life. He just kept yelling "I could have gotten out of there just fine! I didn't need your help!" It was all he kept saying. It simply made Izuku laugh as he walked away without saying anything to anyone. Since the villain was defeated Izuku left-right away so he wouldn't get lectured by anyone. But not before giving his secret girlfriend Miruko a kiss goodbye.

As he made the last turn towards his Observation Haki alerted him to something entering his range. At first, it was three hundred feet away from him. Then in an instant, it was fifty feet away. Then just as Izuku drew his swords, the object crashed right in front of him. Izuku was just about to unleash his three sword style Dragon twister on whoever was in front of him. But before he could attack, the person yelled out "I AM HERE!" Hearing that Izuku sighed and put his swords back in their respected sheathes. Since when the dust settled, the person in question turned out to be nonother than All-Might. 

"Greetings young Midoriay! It is I All-Might. I have come here to-" But before All-Might could finish his sentence Izuku whacked him over the head with an Armament Haki infused slap. "Get to the point you pretty boy reject!" Izuku yelled as he made All-Might stop monologing. Once All-Might regained his composure, he coughed into his left hand and turned back into his skinny state. "You really are just like your grandfather. He never let me get through a single speech." All-Might said as he recalled every time his old master Zoro would slap the back of his head, just to shut him up. But at least Izuku did it with his hand. Zoro would have done it with a Haki infused katana sheath. Toshinori almost cringed as he remembered all of the beatings he got, whenever he monologed to much in front of his master. To say that they were painful would be an understatement. 

"Why are you here All-Might? Unlike most of your fans, I don't like large speeches that take over half an hour." Izuku said as he started to crack his knuckles to get his point across. This caused Toshinori to sweat even more, as he imagined a shadowy silhouette of his master behind Izuku. Ready to beat the crap out of him all over again. "Well to put it simply young Midoriya. I want you to inherit the power that is One For All. So that you can become my successor." All-Might said as he turned back into his muscled form and pointed at Izuku in a flamboyant way. 

A few years ago if All-Might had said this to him, he would have been ecstatic. However, even though Izuku is Quirckless. He has learned to harness the power of Haki so he wasn't all that excited about that. However, his grandfather told him the importance of One For All, and how it needed to be passed on. So Izuku deactivated his Armament Haki, and looked All-Might right in the eyes and said "Alright All-Might, I will become your successor. However on the condition that you finally grow a pair of balls. And go talk to my mother. She needs some closure in her life. You talking to her will do that great for her." 

After Izuku said that All-Might literally deflated and broke out into a cold sweat. Even though All-Might might still love Inko, he knew that Inko would do to him when she saw him. While Inko might be a nice and loving person most of the time. Zoro's wife taught Inko how to use her Haki just like Zoro taught him and Izuku's father. However, Zoro's wife also taught her how to use her anger to literally, smash her anger into someone's head with a Haki infused frying pan. 

"So will you do it All-Might? It's the only way that I will become your successor. Ok?" Izuku said knowing that this needed to happen. SInce Toshinori was the only person that could help Inko truly smile again. Since Inko has mostly gotten better since the funeral. She still needed people in her life that knows what she's been through to help her out.

Toshinori wanted to say no. But he knew that this needed to happen. That way they would all get some closure in their lives. So he sighed and said "Alright. Your right. I will do it."

Izuku smiled and lead their way to his and Inko's home. Not knowing that when she sees Toshinori. Inko will do two things. Once cry tears of joy and two smash his head in.

Midoriya apartment  
Izuku and Toshinori have just gotten to the apartment door. "Are you ready to meet my mom gain All-Might?" Izuku asked as he opened up the door. All-Might took a deep breath and nodded his head. However as soon as the door opened up, a slim Inko came flying out with a Haki infused frying pan. And whacked Toshinori right in his face. While yelling "You blond idiot! How dare you come here after all this time!" This caused All-Might to fall backward, and Izuku to just stand there dumbfounded. "You finally came back after all this time! Toshinori you are in so much trouble!"

Bakugou household  
Katsuki was currently in his room, thinking about what happened today. "How does that idiot have a Quirk?!" Katsuki kept yelling at himself. As he was yelling to himself, his mother yelled up to him. "Shut up Katsuki! And get down here, your grandfather Sanji is here to see you." Mitsuki yelled up to her son. When Katsuki heard that, he ran right downstairs right away. After all, of all the people he respects the most, is his grandfather.

Once downstairs he saw his father's father, Sanji Vismoke. Otherwise known as Sanji the black legs. "Grandpa Sanji!" Katsuki yelled and smiled (Yes an actual smile. Not a murderous one.) "Well, well. If it isn't my grandson. Nice to see that you actually came to see me." Sanji said with a smile on his face as he was cooking dinner for his son Masaru and his daughter in law Mitsuki. (And for those who aren't paying attention. Sanji is a Khajit and so Is Katsuki and his dad. Mitsuki is the only Human.) "So tell me. How is it that you got caught by a villain made out of slime?" Sanji asked as he finished cooking up a rice and shrimp dinner.

Katsuki just sat down at the table and explained to his family what happened. After Katsuki explained everything that happened, his family had mixed reactions. His father was worried, his mother was angry that her son was caught off guard. While his grandfather smiled at him.

"I still can't believe that quirkless idiot actually has a quirk!" Katsuki yelled only for Mitsuki to slap the back of his head. "Izuku doesn't have a quirk Katsuki, he was using Haki," Sanji said as he finished up his food. Mitsuki and Masaru knew what he was talking about since Sanji actually trained them to use Haki. But Katsuki just gave a blank stare, showing Sanji that his grandson was never told about Haki.

As Sanji went into detail about how Haki works, and what it can do. Katsuki just sat there dumbfounded. Simply knowing that Izuku has a power like that. A power that can nullify and depower someone, infuriates him. Since anyone could awaken this power with the proper training. He wanted to gain this power as well. So once Sanji was done explaining everything about Haki. Katsuki jumped out of his seat got on his knees, and actually begged his grandfather to train him. 

"Please grandfather, teach me how to use Haki! I can't let him be stronger than me, I need to become stronger!" Katsuki said as he finally started to understand, the power gap between him and Izuku. 

As Katsuki begged, his parents were in a state of shock, they never thought that their son would ever beg anyone to train him, let alone his own grandfather. But given how they know how Haki works, they can understand why. Sanji simply finished his ziggurat and accepted Katsuki's request.

"Alright. I guess its time for me to train you. Starting tomorrow Katsuki, you are going to learn about Haki and my fighting techniques. That way you can become even stronger." Sanji said with a toothy smile. While Katsuki might not know what that smile means. His parents do, it means that Sanji is going to work Katsuki into the ground.

Midoriya apartment  
After Inko slammed Toshinori with the Haki infused frying pan, she dragged him into the house. While Izuku simply followed her and said nothing in the hopes that he won't be next. As Inko tossed Toshinori onto the couch, he was about to ask her how she knew that he was here. But then he remembered that it was his own mother that helped him advance his Observation Haki to where he can see into the future. Meaning that she must have sensed who that someone was with him. Then when she used her advanced version of observation Haki, she saw that it was All-Might with him. Or Toshinori as she knew him better by.

After a few minutes, Toshinori began to regain consciousness on the couch. "Oh. What hit me?" Then he remembered that it was Inko that came running out of the apartment and whacked him on the head. He then began to look around, to see where she was. But before he could call out to her, she appeared right before him. But she wasn't holding a frying pan in her hands this time. No, she was now holding Dao Chinese saber. One of the twenty swords and one armor that Izuku and his grandfather created out of meteorite ore.

When Izuku was just six, a large meteor fell into the valley that was ten miles away from his grandfather's home. When Izuku, his father, and his grandfather saw the giant rock, they immediately ran to the impact sight, to see it. When they got to the sight, they saw a meteor the size of a van in the crater. Without wasting any time, Izuku's grandfather and his father covered their arms with Armament Haki and carried the giant rock back to the forge behind the home. Once they got the rock back to the forge, they got to work right away to mine the metal from the rock. Since not only are the three male Argonians swordsmen, they are also blacksmiths. And every blacksmith's greatest dream is to create weapons and armor from meteorite metals. (The reason that I'm putting this part in. Is because I'm trying to become a great blacksmith myself.)

Seeing the blade again, started to fill Izuku with joy remembering all the fun that they had when making those swords and armor. However, that moment was kind of ruined, when Izuku saw his mother, place the blade at All-Might's throat. "Alright, All-Might, I want to know exactly why you brought my son here," Inko demanded in a stern but not threatening tone. Ironic since she was holding a sword to his throat!

All-Might gulped hard and told Inko exactly why he was here. After All-Might was done with his explanation, Inko took the sword from his throat and put it away in a secret wall panel.

Once the sword was away, Inko sat next to All-Might with a calm face. Then she put her left arm around his kneck. Toshinori thought he was about to be strangled to death, but he was mistaken. Instead, she just hugged him and said "If you really do plan to make my son your successor, then, please don't die. I want you and Izuku to survive. Both you, my son, and my friend Mitsuki, her husband, and their son. Are all I have left, of my family. So please, I can't lose anyone else. Understood, Toshinori?"

Toshinori understood that Inko has lost a lot. Before Zoro died, his wife passed away due to a poison that was manufactured by an old enemy group of her father in law's old pirate group. The group was known as the beast pirates, lead by Kaido. They figured that with his wife dead, Zoro would lose his fighting spirit. However, they were wrong. When Zoro learned who did the deed, Zoro and his friends went after them like a raging hurricane! They slaughtered every beast pirate that got in their way! Not a single one of them was speared! Then when they got to Kaido, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji attacked Kaido with the furry of the lightning god Raiden! Punching! Slashing! And Kicking! Not giving Kaido a single inch as to make a point! You attack and hurt one of their own, then you suffer a terrible price! YOUR LIFE!

However, when they defeated Kaido, they let him live as a warning. Piss them off, and you will die.

After a few minutes, Inko let go of Toshinori and smiled. Toshinori smiled as well and said"Don't worry Inko. I promise that I will train Izuku everything that I know." This caused Inko to smile and gave All-Might a smile of appreciation.

Once that was done and over with, Izuku went over to the kitchen to start making tea. While Inko and All-Might began to talk about old times. After all, even though Izuku doesn't know it yet. Inko, All-Might, and Draco, Izuku's father do have a secret. Before Toshinori left, they had a Threesome together, so they wouldn't forget their time together. (Izuku's father and Toshinori both loved Inko. So instead of fighting one another over her for the thousandth time, they decided that they would have a threesome together. That as long as Toshinori agreed that Inko was Draco's wife. He agreed and before he left, they did the dead.)

Todaroki household

Right now Shota Todaroki was walking down the hallway to her room. As she walked down the hallway, she went past a picture. A picture of a dark elf with a straw hat. That's right. Shota Todaroki is the granddaughter of the legendary dark elf Monkey D. Luffy.

"I promise you, grandfather, I will move out of my father's shadow, and become my own person." She said with conviction in her heart.


	4. Training and meeting new loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts his training with Toshinori and starts to learn how to use One-For-All. As well as meet some of the girls for his future harem, and Sanji is training Katsuki in everything that he knows about Haki and his fighting style. 
> 
> Let's hope that Sanji doesn't accidentally kill his own grandson.
> 
> And Inko has a present for Izuku. The present will allow Izuku to sunder the heavens and raze the earth. But as Izuku gains the power to raze the world. Shigaraki will gain the power to blacken out the sun.

Midoriya apartment  
While Izuku and Toshinori were working out an exercise regiment for their training. Inko was looking for two things that her father in law left for Izuku. She opened a secret room where she keeps the weapons. Inko's late husband made the room, without the landlord knowing. So they wouldn't have to explain to anyone about the weapons. Inside the room, nineteen different swords were hung up. All of them made from the same meteorite ore. She placed the sword that she was holding back on its stand. Letting all twenty swords be together again. But she wasn't here for swords.

No. What she was in the room for, was the armor that Izuku's Grandfather and Grandmother made together. Inko walked up to the armor and saw a package next to it. With Izuku's name in it. Inko picked up both the armor and the package and left the room. Once she left the room, she closed the door and went to talk to Izuku and All-Might.

Once Inko entered the room, Izuku and All-Might saw what Inko was carrying the samurai armor and a small package. "Mom. Why do you have Grandma and Grandfather's armor? And what is in that package?" Izuku asked when his mother came out. Inko placed the armor on the table in front of Izuku and placed the package next to the armor.

"This armor is for you Izuku. Your Grandfather and Grandmother wanted you to have this armor. As for what is in the package. Do you know what a devil fruit is?" Inko said to her son.

All-Might and Izuku looked at each other, then back at Inko. Then they both nodded their heads, telling her that they know what a devil fruit is. Inko opened the box and took out the devil fruit inside it. When Inko pulled out the fruit, Izuku and Toshinori were surprised at what they saw. Inko was holding what is perhaps one of the strongest devil fruits. She is holding the Tremor-Tremor fruit. A fruit that once eaten, will grant anyone the ability to create massive shockwaves and can cause the very ocean to tilt.

"Is that the tremor-tremor fruit Inko?" Toshinori asked with both astonishment and being stupified

"Yes, it is Toshinori. Your Grandfather left this for you Izuku. After Blackbeard was killed and his two powers left him. Zoro managed to capture the Tremor-Tremor fruit power so, no one would be able to have it. But he also wanted to give it to someone, who was worthy. Just like how Toshinori wants you to have One For All. I'm sure that your grandfather would want you to have this. But remember, even though you are an Argonian, you won't be able to swim. At most you'll just float in the water." Inko said with a warning in her voice.

Izuku looked at the fruit with a calculating look. Izuku knows the power that the fruit holds, from the stories that his grandfather told him. How the massive shockwaves could cause damage to anything that they hit. But the attacks didn't discriminate. They would hurt friend and foe alike. So the user had to be careful with his or her attacks. 

Toshinori looked at Inko and was about to say something, and Inko was about to tell him something as well. But before either of them could say anything, they heard a chomping sound. They looked at Izuku and saw that he took the fruit and bit into it without saying a word.

Once Izuku was finished chewing the bite, he turned his hand into a fist, and it started to glow with a bright sphere of light. "Well, this is going to be a great time," Izuku said with a smile. 

Inko and Toshinori looked at each other with wide eyes. "Did you really just eat the fruit without a second thought?" Toshinori asked not knowing what else to say. Izuku simply smiled and said, "I guess I have too much of my father and my grandfather inside me." 

Inko and Toshinori simply slapped their faces and just can't help but remember all of the things that Izuku's father and grandfather did without thinking.

Abandoned warehouse  
As Izuku, Inko, and Toshinori were talking about Izuku's decision about eating the devil fruit. All For One was talking to his apprentice Shigeraki.

"Young Shigaraki, I have a gift for you, so you can make your plans easier." All For One said while he holds strange fruit in his left hand.

"What is it, master?" Shigaraki asked while he looks at the fruit in his master's left hand. All for one smiled and gave Shigaraki the fruit. "This my young student is known as a devil fruit." Shigaraki asked his master "What is a devil fruit? I have never heard of them before." All for one still smiled at his young student.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't. You see when quirks started to show up, the world governments saw how dangerous people could become if someone were to gain a quirk and a devil fruit. So the governments decided to gather as many of these fruits as possible. Then they locked them all away in many vaults all around the world. For you see these fruits can actually give people different powers. But if someone eats a devil fruit, they lose the ability to swim. So in order to keep as much order as possible, and devil fruits a secret, they did their absolute best to wipe the devil fruits from history. But there are some people out there who still remember devil fruits. Like me for example" All for one explained.

Shigaraki simply looked at the fruit and asked: "Well if that is true, then what fruit is this?" All for one looked at the fruit just like Shigaraki. "That my young student is the Dark-Dark fruit. It allows the user to create, control and become darkness. The darkness that the user creates acts like a void that can manipulate gravity. Allowing the user to suck up opponents like a black hole into an empty vortex. However it doesn't compress and destroy, the vortex simply holds the objects inside it. It can even nullify another devil fruit user's powers. The same can be said for people with quirks. However, you must physically touch the person for it to work."

"So there are some weaknesses then," Shigaraki stated. All for one nodded and began to list off the weaknesses. The weaknesses that the user would gain are as follows. The user can no longer swim. The user has to have the power activated in order for the absorption process to work. Or any attack will still hurt them since they can't actually become darkness. The last one is also the most dangerous. The user will take twice as much damage as a person who doesn't have the power of the Dark-Dark fruit. Meaning anything that hurts the user, will hurt twice as much.

After All for one finished explaining the weaknesses, he placed his hand on top of Shigaraki's head and started to give him a new quirk.

"What are you doing master? Why does my body feel more durable all of a sudden?" Shigaraki asked as he looked at his hands.

All for one took his hand off of Shigaraki's head and explained to him what he just did. "What I did was give you a passive body enhancement quirk. What it does is double the durability of someone's body. Without the person needing to activate it. So even when you take damage, you will only feel half the damage. But once you eat that fruit it will become regular damage. Since the fruit does double the damage that you take."

Once all for one finished explaining what he did. Shigaraki looked at the fruit and decided that the power was worth it. So he opened his mouth and took a huge bite out of the fruit. Once he took the bite he looked at his right arm and saw it become complete darkness. This caused him to smile, and wonder just what he can do with this new power.

Beach  
Izuku and All-Might were currently on a beach that is filled with large amounts of garbage. On the beach, Toshinori was telling Izuku how One for all is transferred from person to person. Once All-Might was done, Izuku was less than pleased.

"You have got to be kidding me. I have to actually eat some of your D.N.A in order to get your power. You have got to be kidding me." Izuku said with some regret in his voice. All-Might simply laughed and held out a piece of his hair. Izuku looked at the piece of hair and took it. As he looked at the hair strand, he looked at All-Might with a furious glare. "I swear if this is some kind of joke. Then I am going to place my foot so far up your rear. That I will have to have a boot specially made for myself in the shape of you. Just so I can walk around. Are we clear." Izuku said with absolute sincerity in his voice. 

Toshinori shuttered at that thought, knowing that Izuku would no doubt keep his promise. "Don't worry young Midoriya. I promise you that this is not a prank, everything I told you is one hundred percent true. Just at that piece of hair, and you will gain my power." Toshinori said will full seriousness in his voice. Izuku looked at Toshinori and decided that he would trust him. So Izuku decided to water his mouth and swallowed the hairpiece.

Once he swallowed it, Izuku started to feel the power of one for all start to fill him. As the power flowed through him, green sparks of energy started to fly around his body. As the green energy floated around his body, Izuku looked at All-Might and asked: "What do we do now?"

All-Might smiled and said, "Now we train." As Izuku started his training under All-Might. Katsuki was starting his training under his grandfather Sanji. 

Tokyo forest  
Katsuki was currently running through the forest from wolves while he has heavyweights on his legs. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT MY TRAINING WOULD BE!" Katsuki yelled as he ran from the wolves. While he was doing that Sanji was following him with the skywalk technique. "Haki is the physical manifestation of your will. To unlock Haki, you need to build up your body's strength, as well as the strength of your mind. So were going to have to increase your body and minds power to make you stronger." Sanji said as he followed Katsuki through the forest.

That simply caused Katsuki to yell in frustration as he continued to run from the wolves. As Katsuki continued to run from the wolves Sanji saw that Katsuki looked back at the wolves and was about to hit a tree. But before Sanji could say anything, Katsuki swung himself around the tree without looking at it. This caused Sanji to think "Looks like he actually managed to tap into his observation Haki. It looks like he is actually going to do great."

Katsuki continued to run away from the wolves with all of his strength. Not knowing that he was able to dodge the trees and rocks around him with ease. 

Several months later  
It has been a trying and grueling few months. For both Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku training to control his tremor-tremor powers and One for all. While Katsuki was doing his best to unlock his Haki. But the training was worth it. Both Izuku and Katsuki were able to gain new powers and abilities.

Beach  
Izuku was currently on the once dirty beach that had large amounts of garbage. But now thanks to him it was completely cleaned up. Government trucks were currently taking away all of the trash that once filled the beach. And as the trash is taken away, Izuku stands in the water looking at the rising sun with courage on his face. His body gaining new more lean muscles. As he looks at the rising sun he infuses his arms with armament Haki, activates all for one causing green lighting to surround his body. Then yelled a mighty roar to the heavens.

As Izuku roared at the heavens, All-Might looked at his young student with pride. "You did it young Midoriya. You managed to make this power your own. You completed the training. As well as increasing your Haki power, and mastering your power over the Tremor-Tremor fruit." All-Might said with pride.

Once Izuku and All-Might were done with training. Izuku started to head home to give his mother the good news. But on his way home he was going to meet someone that would be a part of his future.

Three miles away from his home  
Izuku was currently walking down the street to his home to tell his mother that he managed to complete his training. But as we were walking, he saw that a beautiful frog girl was walking with two younger kids. Who he could only assume are her siblings.

As Izuku crossed the road, the three, frog looking siblings crossed to the same side as him. Once they were on the same side of the road, Izuku was the first to speak. "Hello there. My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet." Izuku said with a smile. The oldest one who is female smiled and said "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Tsuyu Asui. Kero" The frog girl said with a kind smile on her face.

"Big sis, are we still going to the museum?" The little girl asked her big sister. Tsuyu smiled at her little sibling and nodded her head to say yes. But before they could part ways. A large bus came out of nowhere and started to head towards all four of them. Tsuyu saw the bus and grabbed her siblings so she could jump out of the way. She was also about to grab Izuku and get him out of the way. But before she could launch her tung at Izuku. He did something that she didn't know was possible. 

Izuku covered both of his arms with Armament Haki and launched himself on the bus. Once in front of the bus, Izuku grabbed the front of the bus and lifted it up over his head. Both Tsuyu and her siblings were shocked that Izuku was able to lift the bus so easily. Once Izuku had the bus over his head, he used his right arm to grab his father's sword. Then he covered it with Haki and stabbed it into the engine of the bus. Causing the bus to stop completely.

Once the buss's wheels stopped spinning, Izuku placed the bus on the ground. Once the bus was placed back on the ground, Izuku put his sword back into its sheath and walked back to where Tsuyu and her sibling were. 

"I hope that you three are ok. Did any of you get hurt?" Izuku asked the three frog siblings. The three siblings shook their heads no, to let him know that they weren't hurt. Izuku smiled and said "That's good. Well, take care. Wait, before I go back home. I wanted to ask you, are you applying to a hero school?"

Tsuyu nodded her head "Yes. I'm going to apply to U.A. High." Izuku smiled and said "Awesome. I plan to go to that school too. I hope we get to be in the same class together." Izuku then walked away to his home.

As Izuku walked away, Tsuyu and her two siblings looked at Izuku with amazing looks. But as Tsuyu looked at Izuku, she couldn't help but feel her heart start to beat faster for a few seconds.

It wasn't until her little sister said something that broke her out of her stopper. "So is that guy your boyfriend?" Tsuyu simply looked at her sister and said "No he isn't my boyfriend. At least not yet anyway." 

Midoriya apartment  
Izuku just made it back to the apartment and saw his mother finishing dinner for tonight. Once Izuku entered the apartment, Inko saw her son with a smile on his face. Seeing the smile Inko knew exactly what is going on. "So your training is complete then?" Inko asked knowing the answer. Izuku simply smiled and nodded his head so fast is was basically a blur. This caused Inko to giggle and tell Izuku dinner was read. So Izuku sat down for dinner and started to eat.

But as both Midoriyas were at the table eating. A figure was outside watching the two eat dinner. The dark figure walked close to the edge of the building it was on and out of the darkness. When the figure completely left the darkness it turned out to bet Katsuki with a menacing grin on his face. (Now I know what your all thinking. Why is Katsuki watching Izuku and Inko? Don't worry he isn't going to anything bad. I admit I hate the guy with a passion. But I won't make him a supervillain.) Katsuki launched himself into the sky, with the sheer might of his legs. Then using the skywalk technique, and ran through the air to the apartment complex.

As Katsuki made his way to the apartment, Izuku was the first to act. Using his Observation Haki, he could sense that Katsuki was making his way towards the apartment. So he grabbed his swords and ran towards the door. Before Inko could say anything, Izuku got out the door and drew all three of his swords. Once Izuku was ready, he launched himself at Katsuki and infused his swords with Armament Haki. It took only a second for Katsuki and Izuku to appear in front of each other. But before Izuku could slash Katsuki, Bakugo infused his left leg with his own Armament Haki and clashed his leg against Izuku's swords.

Seeing Katsuki using Haki caught Izuku off guard for a second. But only for a second. Since Izuku knows that Sanji is Katsuki's grandfather since he met him once when he came to visit his own grandfather Zoro when he was eight years old. So it wasn't all that surprising to see Katsuki using Haki. But by how weak Katsuki's Haki compared to his own. Izuku was able to push Katsuki back towards the ground. But what truly surprised Izuku was what he saw come from his and Katsuki's clash. The color of the conquers spirit came off of both their attacks. Showing Izuku that Katsuki was just like him, a conquer in the making.

Once Izuku was on the ground with Katsuki, they ran at each other to keep fighting. But before they could clash again, Sanji appeared in between them and used both of his Haki covered legs to stop their clash. Once Izuku and Katsuki were stopped, they jumped away from Sanji. Since they both know that Sanji wasn't here to fool around. "While thing brings back memories between me and Zoro fighting each other. I don't want both of you fighting each other before you get to even attend U.A." Sanji said as he stood on both of his feet.

Izuku knew that fighting would be pointless. So he sheathed his swords and began to walk away. As he walked back to the apartment. He looked at Katsuki with his unscared right eye and said this to him. "Just remember this Katsuki. We both might be a conqueror. But I am going to be the number one hero and swordsmen of the world."

Katsuki looked at Izuku with his cat eyes and yelled back "Just try it, you stupid idiot! I'm the one who is going to become the number one hero!" That was all they said to each other before they went back to their respected homes.

Day of the entrance exam  
It was time for Izuku to complete his dream. He was currently walking out of the apartment to the school. As he walked out of the apartment, Inko looked at her son with pride. Inko has ever had three dreams since Izuku learned to master Haki. One was to have enough money so she can take care of herself and Izuku. Thanks to her knowledge of the business practice. She was able to gain partners in several businesses. Giving her more than enough to live off of. Her second dream is for Izuku to have a family of his own. While her third is to become and grandmother. No doubt Inko will be able to have those last two dreams come true. Since Izuku has managed to gain a lot of confidence thanks to everything that he has gone through over the years.

U.A. Academy  
Izuku has just arrived at the academy that he wants to be trained to become a hero. As he walked through the gates, Izuku saw many different people walk past him. As he saw all of those different people, he couldn't help but wonder. Could anyone of them be descendent of a member of his grandfather's former crew? He only knows that Katsuki is Sanji's grandson because he met Sanji when he came to his grandfather's home for his grandfather's birthday. A few years ago.

But that is all he knows. Will there be more grandchildren from the old crew? Only time can tell. But now he has to complete his dreams. Izuku began to walk to the academy, but as he got halfway there, Katsuki rushed passed him to get to the academy first. "Out of my way you idiot!" Katsuki yelled as he ran past Izuku. 

Izuku didn't even bother to talk to Katsuki. Izuku simply continued to walk to the school so he didn't care what Katsuki said. But as he walked to the school he tripped. But before he could catch himself a girl with cat paws on her hands, touched him and caused him to float. "Are you ok? You looked like you were about to get hurt." The short-haired girl said with a smile on her face. 

Izuku looked at the short-haired girl and wondered how she was keeping him in the air. Then he looked at her hands and saw the paw markings on her fingertips. This caused him to realize that her quirk must allow her to control and alter the gravity of whatever or whoever she touches. 

The short-haired girl then deactivated her quirk allowing him to stand on his own two feet. Once Izuku was on his two feet, he thanked the girl. "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it." Izuku said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Oh! By the way, my name is Uruaka Ochaka. I hope we can be friends." She said with a smile on her face. Izuku simply smiled and nodded his head to say yes. Then he made his way towards the auditorium, to see what the entrance exam will be.

Auditorium  
Every student that wanted to become a hero was now sitting inside the auditorium. As Izuku sat in his seat, he looked around and saw many people from all over Japan waiting to see what will happen. But as he looked at them, they looked back at him. They all wondered why a person who wanted to be a hero, was carrying swords, with him. Let alone three swords. But Izuku didn't care. He held his swords close, so no one would mess with him.

As he held his swords, a blond-haired man with a speaker around his throat asked up on to the stage. "Hello everyone! My name is Present Mike! I'm one of the teachers here at the academy. Now the way the entrance exam is going to work is on a point system. There will be four different types of robots for you to destroy to earn points. There are the one pointers. Two pointers, and the three-pointers." Present Mike said as three different types of robots appeared on the screen behind him. 

"But make sure that you don't fight against the zero pointers. If you fight this one, then you'll lose all of your points. So make sure that you run from it." Mike said to the students to be.

After he said that all of the students shuttered at that thought. But Izuku just kept his eyes on the different robots. Wondering exactly which ones that he needs to go after. "So remember. There is a time limit! You'll only have an hour to complete your test. Now please exit to the busses so they can take you to your testing zones." Mike said to the students. Izuku and the rest of the students got up and walked out to the busses. But as Izuku walked towards his bus, some of the students kept looking at his swords.

Izuku eyed the students around him with his right eye and said: "What are you guys looking at?!" Izuku yelled to them. This caused the students to back away from him. Izuku wasn't normally this angry. He was normally very nice and quiet. But with everyone eyeing his swords, he was starting to get mad at all of them. So Izuku just got on the bus and sat in the back.

Testing site B  
Once Izuku's bus made it to the testing site, he and the rest of the students got off the bus and went to the locker room to get changed.

Once all of the students to be were done changing, they waited at the entrance for the testing site. Izuku was currently wearing steel boots. Black and blue sweat pants. A blue short-sleeved T-shirt with the Targaryen sigil in red on his chest. He is also wearing black tactical gloves. While he has his grandfather's bandana on his head. But his grandfather's bandana is different. The day before the test, his mother sowed the Japanese Kanji for Ronin in the center. 

As Izuku prepared himself, he saw that the girl named Ururaka was a few feet away from him. She looked back at him and waved, causing him to do the same to her. As he waved at her a student with glasses spoke to him. "It would seem that you are familiar with that girl. Try not to take advantage of that." The student with glasses said with a strick look. Izuku simply looked back at him with his right eye. "Did it occur to you that I am just being nice to a friend?" Izuku said with a dangerous look. Before the guy with glasses could talk again, the large door opened up to the fake city.

Once the door opened up everyone was about to run out into the city. But once the robots started to show up, they all stopped. They saw the robots and became afraid for their lives. All of them except Izuku. He jumped over everyone and ran right at the robots, with two of his three swords drawn. Izuku infused his swords with Haki and launched his 72-pound Pheonix canon attack at the robots. Once both of the attacks hit, five three-pointers, seven one pointers, and three two-pointer robots were destroyed. Giving Izuku twenty-five points in one shot.

Once Izuku fell to the ground, he looked at the now stunned, want to be students. "What are you waiting for! This is a test to be heroes, don't freeze now!" Izuku yelled at the students as he charged through the city slicing and dicing every robot in his way. As Izuku charged the rest of the kids ran through the gates into the city ready to fight.

Secret room  
As Izuku and the other students were fighting against the robots, they were being watched by the teachers of the academy. They were currently discussing how each of the students was currently performing. Each teacher gave their own input on how the test was going. 

"The students are performing quite well. But I can't say who is going to pass." Cementos said as he watched the test continue. "The students to be, do have a lot of potentials. But they need to be able to stay calm under pressure." Snipe said to the other teachers.

"Oh, they do have a lot of potentials. Especially all of those sexy boys." Mrs. Midnight mostly said to herself, while everyone looked at her with a scared look. Even though Midnight has managed to control her urges the best that she can. It can still be difficult for her not to go almost crazy.

Toshinori was the one that paid the most attention to the monitors. Yaga saw how Izuku was able to slice through all of the robots. Izuku was currently at sixty-three points. Toshinori smiled at how Izuku was able to progress so quickly. "But what will truly define a hero. Is how they act in a moment of uncertainty." All-Might said as he pressed the big red button.

Testing ground  
Izuku was currently running his way through the city, looking for any more robots. Thanks to all of his body training with All-Might and his years of training with his Observation Haki with his mother. Izuku was able to easily find all the robots he needed to pass. Right now he is currently at seventy-three points. "This wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. But that is probably only thanks to mom helping me master my Observation Haki. But that was enough. I was able to find all of the robots that I needed to finish."

But after Izuku said that, he came to an open street where a large number of students were simply standing around. Izuku saw they were looking for more robots. So Izuku decided to just run and find more robots. But before he could, a large part of the citie's road opened up. Once it opened up, a large robot came out of the hole in the ground. Once the robot started to rise, all of the students began to run away. 

"OH CRAP! If I fight that thing then I'll lose all of my points. If I don't need to fight it, then I need to run for my life." Izuku said to himself as he looked at the giant robot. But before he could start to run. Izuku saw someone underneath some rubble a little bit away from the giant robot. The girl that he just me Ochaka was trapped underneath a large amount of rubble. Izuku also saw that the giant Robot was stomping its way to her. 

"NO! If she doesn't get out of there she'll be crushed by that thing foot. I need to stop it. Even if I lose all of my points, in the process. Then it will be a necessary sacrifice. Because a true hero will always be willing to sacrifice themselves, or their dreams." Izuku yelled out to himself.

So Izuku decided that he shouldn't waste any more time. Izuku ran through the crowd of students, passing by every one of them. Not carrying about his own safety, just the safety of those around him.

As Izuku ran past everyone the Orc with glasses that was running away, just looked at him with a shocked look. Not believing that anyone would dare run towards the giant robot that they were told not to fight. "What is he thinking?! If he attacks that thing, then he will lose all of his points!" The Orc with Glasses thought in his own mind.

Within just a few seconds, Izuku was already next to the pined down Ochaka. Once he was next to her, Izuku used his right sword to slice the rubble into bits. Once the rubble was destroyed, he launched himself into the air with One For All. But Izuku wasn't going to use his swords to beat it. No, Izuku sheathed his swords and raised his right fist. 

Izuku looked at the robot and yelled out "You are not worthy of being slain by my swords! I'm going to use my grandfather's no sword style to defeat you! I'm going to use my own original No Sword style technique!" 

Once Izuku was right in front of the robot's face, he yelled out his original no sword style technique. "No sword style! Wind Drill Strike!" As Izuku yelled that a drill made out of pure wind manifested around his right fist. Then he used One For All to again causing his entire body to be engulfed in green lighting once again. Once Izuku was ready, he launched himself right into the robot's face. 

The robot raised his right fist and tried to strike him down. But Izuku didn't even bother to dodge it. He simply maneuvered his body onto the robot's arm and raised his left arm. Once it was raised a sphere of light formed around it. "Seaquake!" Izuku yelled as his fist caused the very air around the arm to crack. Then after only two seconds, a large shock wave destroyed the robot's arm. As well as sending Izuku right into its face once more. Once Izuku was in front of the Robot's face, he smashed right through it with is wind covered right fist.

Once his fist collided with the robot's face, its head was destroyed and its body was sent into the wall, being completely destroyed. But as the robot was destroyed and Izuku began to fall to the ground. His mind began to race from what he just did. His mind kept going back to how he had just failed. Failed All-Might. Failed his mother. He failed his father and Grandfather. As well as failing himself. "Even if I did fail, to get into U.A. I managed to save some lives today. That is all that matters in the end." Izuku told himself.

As Izuku began to Fall Ochaka launched herself at Izuku to save him. But before she could get to him, Izuku steadied himself and used the Moonwalk technique to land on the ground safely. Once he was on the ground Izuku looked at Ochaka and smiled at her. "Thank you for trying to save my Ochaka. But my grandfather taught me a lot of different techniques that would save my life. Moonwalk being one of them. It lets me literally walk on the air to save fight in the air." Izuku said as he walked towards Ochaka and picked her up bridal style. 

As Ochaka was picked up, she blushed like a tomato, as she was held in Izuku's arm. 'He's holding me in his arms?! I never would have thought that this would ever happen to me.' Ochaka thought in her own mind. But after a minute, Izuku placed her down on a large piece of rubble that was steady enough.

As Izuku put her down, an elderly lady came out of nowhere. "I say, these tests are getting more and more dangerous. I really need to talk to Nezu about these tests. Hello everyone, the forever youthful Recovery girl is here." Recovery girl said in a kind tone. She then walked up to Izuku and saw that his right arm is damaged a little bit. So she activated her quirk and kissed his arm. Causing it to be healed in just a few seconds.

Izuku saw that his arm was healed and thanked her. "Thank you for healing me. I really appreciate it." Izuku said with a smile. As Izuku began to leave Recovery girl spoke "Are you going to be ok sonny?" Izuku looked back at Recovery girl and said "Yes. I just used a little to much power in my attack. My body is still isn't ready for my full power yet." 

"That's not what I meant." Recovery girl said in a sad tone.

Izuku understood what she meant and looked up at the sky. "Even if I didn't pass. I managed to save many lives today. I knew that no one would die, but I still did it. After all, isn't that what a hero does? We willingly give our lives for the sake of others without hesitation. We know that we might get hurt or die, but we still fight no matter what. I have no regrets slaying that robot. Even if I don't get into U.A. I know I did the right thing." Izuku said with true conviction in his heart.

As Izuku left the testing ground, All-Might smiled at his student. Because he knows that Izuku passed with flying colors. Now all he has to do is wait for the school to send him the video to let him know that he passed. "You did great Young Midoriya. You did great." All-Might said to himself.


	5. Lovers, New sword, New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku returns home from the test. But he still trains for the week awaiting the news. When he learns that he got into the school, he is both excited and mad. He's happy that he passed but is angered that All-Might didn't tell him the truth. So he decides to go give him a piece of his mind.
> 
> But upon learning that he passed, Miruko decides to reward Izuku with several nights of tender loving. And Inko gives Izuku a new sword that Zoro wanted him to have when he got into U.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let the readers know that this chapter will have a few lemons in it. What happened is that I decided to look up about different sex positions online in the Karmasutra book. That way I can write better lemons. So this chapter is the begging of me hopefully writing better and more complex lemon scenes and stories. I hope you all like it.

Midoriya apartment  
Izuku was currently making his way to his home after the test. All that was going through his mind was the test, how he might have just failed. But before Izuku could dwell on it too much, he made it back to the building. "Well, all I can do now is wait for the results of the test," Izuku said to himself.

Not wanting to walk up all the stairs, he simply used his moonwalk ability and head straight up to the apartment. Once he was at the door, he opened it and headed inside. Once inside Izuku started to head straight towards his room. But before he could get to his room, his mother came out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Izuku. How did the test go?" Inko asked with a hopeful smile. Izuku looked at his mother with his right eye. Inko could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. So Izuku simply explained what happened to his mother about what happened. When he finished, she was just as worried as he was. Not knowing that Izuku did manage to pass. So she let Izuku go to his room and rest for the night.

But as Izuku got into his pajamas, his window opened. Izuku used his Observation Haki to see who it was. When he saw that it was Miruko he didn't act. Once Miruko was inside the room, she hopped right on top of Izuku. "What are you going here Miruko?" Izuku asked in a monotone voice. Miruko was surprised by the sound of his voice. So she asked him what happened with the test. Izuku explained to her what the test's rules were, and what happened. Once he was done Miruko simply sat there for a few moments. Then she started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"You idiot. Remember that this is a test to become a hero, not to see who could get the most points. Heros are always willing to give their lives for others. Remember?" Miruko said with a sarcastic tone. After she said that Izuku slapped his face with his left hand at how stupid he was acting. Of course, it was a test to see if you are worthy to be a hero. They just said that the giant robot would take away all of your points, just to see what they cared about more. Did they care about their points more, or did they care about saving lives more than saving themselves?

"I can't believe that I didn't see that coming. But then again, they were very convincing. So they must have wanted to see who was willing to give their all or not. I guess I had nothing to worry about then." Izuku said with a calm voice.

Miruko smiled at Izuku "Exactly. Now its time for you to get your reward." 

Before Izuku could say anything Miruko smashed her lips against his and started to kiss him with passion. As Miruko began to kiss Izuku, she began grabbed his pajama bottoms and underwear and slipped them off of Izuku. Once Izuku's bottoms were off, both of his now fully erect ten-inch, penis were free. Once they were both free, Miruko grabbed the top one with her right hand and began to stroke it nice and slow.

After a minute Miruko took her lips from Izuku's and smiled at him. "Ever since we got together I wanted to do this with you. But you just kept saying that we should wait. But now I'm done waiting. So were going to go all the way right now."

Izuku wanted to say something, but he could only moan at how Miruko was pleasuring him with her nice and gentle strokes. "Do you feel that Izuku-Kun? Tonight you and I are going to go at it like rabbits in heat." Miruko said with a lusty tone.

But before Miruko could react, Izuku flipped her onto her stomach. Then he removed her hero costume and placed both of his penes at each of her holes. Miruko turned her head and smiled at him, giving him the signal to go. Izuku didn't wait and thrust both of his cocks into her. Once inside Miruko could feel the top one going all the way up her rectum, while the bottom one went right past her cervix and into her womb.

"Oh! Now, this is how you spend a night. Oh, don't worry about getting me pregnant. I'm on the pill, we can wait to have kids at a later date." Miruko said with a horny look on her face. Izuku simply nodded his head and started to thrust in and out of her holes with ease. 

"Yes. Oh yes. Keep going Izuku! Don't stop!" Miruko moaned out as her faces started to turn to a look of pure pleasure.

"Don't worry Miruko. I'm not stopping until I fill you with my cum." Izuku said and he grabbed both of her arms so he could thrust even deeper into her. This caused Miruko to come on the spot, but Izuku didn't stop even for a second.

After a few more minutes of Izuku thrusting into Miruko's pussy and ass, Izuku came inside her like a fountain. As Izuku came inside Miruko, her stomach bloated to look one month pregnant. "Now... That is how... You have sex." Miruko moaned out as she came again. Once Izuku and Miruko were done cumming, he pulled out of her and let her fall on her stomach.

After a few minutes, Izuku and Miruko caught their breaths. "You ready for another round?" Miruko asked as she looked over her left shoulder. Izuku didn't even respond. He grabbed her by her legs and got into the mermaid position. Izuku wrapped his arms around her stomach. Allowing Miruko to wrap her arms under his and her legs behind his legs.

"Oh, the mermaid position?! Have you been reading the Kamasutra book that I got you?" Miruko asked with a lust filled smile. Izuku simply blushed and looked away, as he thrusts both of his Argonian penises into both of her holes. 

"Your blushing as we have sex? Now that's something that I never expected!" Miruko moaned out from pure pleasure. Izuku just kept thrusting into Miruko as he blushed. While Izuku may know a lot about sex. But admitting that he reads books about different sex positions is the only thing that he is embarrassed about. 

After some more time, Izuku and Miruko came at the same time. But they weren't done just yet, Izuku and Miruko still had enough energy for one more position. Izuku and Miruko got into the Rider position. Izuku sat down on the bed, while Miruko sat down on Izuku's lap inserting his penises into her pussy and anus. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and her feet on each side of his hips. Once she was ready Miruko began to hop up and down, while Izuku started to thrust up into her.

"You know so many of the different sex positions Izuku. I bet you memorized every one of the different positions in the book. Didn't you?" Miruko moaned out as she kept riding Izuku like a horse. Izuku simply nodded his head as he moaned out in pleasure. Miruko smiled knowing that she was right. Since she and Izuku can have even more fun later on. Especially if Izuku gets more girls to become his lovers when he starts his classes.

After another half an hour, Izuku and Miruko were both ready to cum. "I'm ready to cum Miruko!" Izuku said as he thrusts up into her. Miruko smiled at Izuku"Then cum Izuku. Lets both cum at the same time!" 

After a couple more thrusts Izuku and Miruko both came at the same time. Once they both came, Izuku and Miruko calmed down and fell asleep on his bed.

Morning  
As the sun started to rise, Izuku and Miruko sturred in his bed and started to wake up. Once Izuku woke up first and got out of bed. Once he was up, he got dressed right away so he could eat breakfast, and get to his morning work out. But before he left his room. Miruko woke up and stretched her arms.

"Can't you stay with me for today? We could just lay here all day, and do more of the positions from the Karmasutra book that I gave you." Miruko said with a sweet smile. But Izuku knew that he had to leave, so he can keep up with his normal exercise regiment. "Sorry Miruko chan, but I need to get going. After all, since I know that I'll be getting into U.A. now. I need to keep up my training. But don't worry, you can come back tonight and we can continue where we left off. If you want." Izuku said as he opened up his door to leave.

Miruko simply smiled and nodded her head to say yes, as she got dressed too and left out the window. They don't need Izuku's mother to know that their together just yet. She might die from the shock of knowing that her son, is having sex with a full-grown woman. That is also the number five ranked hero in the world.

Once Izuku left the room and his door was closed, Miruko left through the window without anyone seeing her.

Three blocks away  
After Izuku finished his breakfast with his mother, he heads straight out for his training. Right now he was jogging three miles straight. But as he is jogging he runs into someone that he didn't think he would see again. He just bumped into Itsuka Kendo, an old friend that he trained with at a Dojo that he went to for three years so he could get better with his no sword style.

After a few minutes, Izuku smiled seeing his old friend again. "Itsuka, is that you?" The red-headed girl smiled "You bet Izuku. I can't believe that it's you. It's been over three years since we last saw each other." Itsuka said with a smile.

Izuku and Itsuka took some time to catch up on their training and what they have been doing in the past few years. As they walked and talked, Itsuka told Izuku about how she managed to become a black belt with her natural skill in martial arts. While Izuku told her about how he came up with many different types of attacks for his no sword style. They talked to each other for so long, that an entire hour went by without them noticing. Once they both realized the time, they decided to part ways and go about their training.

But before Izuku left Itsuka gave him a kiss on his left cheek and said "I hope to see you at U.A. Academy. I don't know what class I'll be in. But I hope to see you there." 

Then Itsuka left with a smile and a blush on her face. While Izuku just stood there for a few minutes with a blush on his face, before he took off and went to do his normal routine.

Both of them not knowing that Miruko was watching them with a smile on her face. "Oh, Izuku you charmer. I can't wait to see all the girls you will get to be your girlfriends. Then we can all have fun with you together. I just hope all of the girls in your class go after you. Then we will really have a party" Miruko said while having a giggling fit.

After Miruko was done laughing she left for her patrol while thinking about what she and Izuku are going to be doing tonight.

MIdoriya household night time  
Izuku just got home from running around the city all day. Once he was inside the house, he went right to his room. Once inside his room, Izuku saw that Miruko was laying on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of bunny gloves and shoes. While she has a rabbit dildo inside her ass, even though she already has a rabbit tail. Once MIruko saw the door open, she wagged her but at him and said "We are going to screw every nite like rabbits until you go to U.A. High. It will both be pleasurable and help you increase your stamina. So come and get me you big sexy Argonian you." Miruko said in a seductive voice.

Knowing that he had no choice but to comply, Izuku simply took off all of his clothes. Allowing his two fully erect Argonian cocks to be free. Once he was completely undressed, Izuku walked up to his bed, and without hesitation, thrusts both of his Argonian cocks into her tight pussy. Causing both Miruko and himself to moan out in pleasure. Izuku moaned because of how tight Miruko is. While Miruko moaned because she has never had both of Izuku's cocks inside of just one of her holes before. Feeling both of them at the same time like, that caused Miruko to come like a hose.

"Now this is what I I'm talking about. Don't hold back Izuku, keep pounding me until I can't walk straight." Miruko moaned out loud.

Izuku did as she asked him to do, and started to thrust in and out of her pussy like no tomorrow. Miruko moaned even more from feeling the pleasure of Izuku's twin swords. As the night went on, Izuku and Miruko didn't stop at all for a brake. And Izuku used several more positions like he did last night. Such as the Nun, allowing him to thrust even deeper into her pussy. As well as the Venus allowing Izuku and Miruko to both test their balance.

It went on like that for the rest of the week. In the morning Izuku and Miruko would go about doing their own things. Then at night, both Izuku and Miiruko would meet in Izuku's room, so they could try several other sex positions from the Karmasutra book.

Such as the fall, where Miruko would lay on her back and wrap her legs around Izuku's waist as he thrusts into her. Or the turtle position. Where Miruko would kneel in the doggy style, with Izuku on top of her plowing into her anus.

Friday

Once it was Friday. the package from U.A. finally came. Both Izuku and Inko were extremely excited. But Inko was even more excited because this means Izuku will be able to give her plenty of Grandkids. With all of the girls that will most likely be in his classroom. Once Izuku got his hands on the hologram and played it.

The hologram began to play, and All-Might appeared on it. 

"Is it on? It is. Good. Hello there young Midoriya. It is I!" All-Might said with great joy in his voice. But all Izuku could do was glare at the hologram with his left eye twitching.

All-Might then began to go on about how the trap, villain was actually a test all on its own. To see if someone would be willing to sacrifice their own future for the sake of others. 

"That's right Young Mirdoriya. The villain was just a trick. We wanted to see who would put their own future in harm's way to save the lives of others. You were told that the giant robot would take away all of your points if you attacked it..." All-Might paused for dramatic effect. Witch cause Inko to hold her breath, and Izuku's scared closed left eye to twitch even more.

"But in it was actually worth zero points! That's right! No more no less. It was all a ruse. Meaning you kept all of your points and didn't lose any of them." All-Might said with joy.

Inko laughed with joy. But Izuku simply sighed and kept watching the hologram. "But that's not all. We were also visited by a special guest."

Izuku and Inko both saw Ochaka appear on the hologram. This surprised Izuku and he yelled out "Ochaka?!" When Izuku said that Inko gained a sly smile and thought "So he has another girl. He thinks that I don't know about him and the number five ranked hero Rumi. The walls aren't as thick as he thinks they are. I just can't wait for them to make a baby together. And this other girl Ochaka, she will no doubt be another excellent daughter in law."

Izuku and Inko then began to hear Ochaka begin to talk.

"Uh. Excuse me. I wanted to know if you could give my points to someone else. You know the Argonian guy with three swords. He saved me and I wanted to thank him. But after hearing that he lost all of his points. I figured this would be the best way to do it." Ochaka said to the teachers.

Izuku and Inko were stunned that Ochaka wanted to give Izuku her points to help him. But before Ochaka could go on. The teacher that she was talking to explained that the Zero pointer. Was just to see how students would react in a situation where they wouldn't make it.

"So remember young Midoriya. Always go plus ultra. For a true hero, most always, be willing to sacrifice him or herself for others. I can't wait to see you at School." All-Might finished with a smile. Then the hologram turned off, leaving a smiling Inko and a stunned Izuku.

"I'm so proud of you Izuku. I can't wait for you to get so many, girlfriends! Then you'll have lots of kids and give me lots of grandkids." Inko began to ramble on about what she knows her son will do in the future.

As Inko began to ramble Izuku decided to just let his mother have her moments and text Rumi. 

Rumi's home  
Rumi mostly spends her time at her agency since she basically made it her own apartment. As Rumi prepared to leave to meet her sexy boyfriend Izuku. She got a text message from him. "Oh. So my sexy Izuku finally got his acceptance letter from U.A. Oh I can't wait for tonight. I have a special treat for him tonight. Nemuri is going to love him." Rumi began to text him that she was proud of him and that she will be seeing him tonight with a special surprise. Once she was done texting him, Nemuri also known as the rated R hero Midnight came into her room.

"So Rumi, when are we going to see this sexy man of yours?" Midnight asked with a lustful tone. Rumi simply smiled and turned to Nemuri.

"Oh, we're going to be heading to his home tonight. But he doesn't know that you're coming over to have a threesome. So make sure that you are wearing the skimpiest outfit that you have. Because none of us are getting any sleep tonight." Rumi said with a smile. Midnight simply smiled and then put on her boots. Then she grabbed the old coat that she used to wear when she started her hero work.

Beach at sunset  
All-Might was watching the sun go down as he smiled. But before he could do say anything, his Observation Haki detected Izuku coming at him at high speeds. This caused him to turn around and activate his buff form, and activate his Armament Haki on his arms.

As soon as he did that Izuku appeared in front of him and swung two of his three swords at him. Both of which are infused with his Armament Haki. Once Izuku's swords collided with All-Mights arms, they began to struggle against each other.

"YOU DAMN SADISTIC BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH THIS PAST WEEK?!" Izuku roared at All-Might with true anger. All-MIght simply smiled at Izuku and pushed him away.

Izuku was sent back three feet and still had an angry look on his face. 

"Oh, young Midoriya. There's nothing wrong with a little prank. After all, nothing bad happened." Toshinori explained.

"Do you have any idea what I have been through?! If it wasn't for someone close to me helping me through it, I probably wouldn't have done the exercises that I was supposed to do." Izuku yelled back with his Haki infused swords pointed at All-Might.

But All-Might simply laughed it off. "Don't be such a worrywart young Midoriya! I didn't exercise for a week. All I had to was double the difficulty. It's not that bad."

Izuku, however, was still pissed off. So he decided to pull a Katsuki and Yelled: "I am going to shove my swords through your chest!"

All-Might simply pulled a roadrunner and ran down the beach as fast as he could, leaving a giant sand trail behind him. "I don't think so!"

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man!" Izuku yelled as he ran after him.

Both not knowing that a couple was watching them take off and had a good laugh. Completing their third date together. As well as becoming big fans of the future hero Izuku.

MIdoiya apartment  
Izuku got home two hours later after he chased All-Might around the entire beach. It turned out to be a fruitless task. Izuku did manage to catch All-Might, but since he could also use Haki, Izuku wasn't able to land a proper hit on him with his swords. Sure he was able to attack All-Might, but he wasn't able to any proper damage.

But now it was time for him to rest. So Izuku went to his room to lay down. But before he entered his room his mother called out to him. "Izuku is that you?"

Izuku answered his mother "Yes it's me, mom. Do you need anything before I go to my room?" Izuku asked in a tired voice.

"Come to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you. It's a sword that your grandfather wanted you to have when we knew that you would get into U.A." Inko said with some bitter joy in her voice. After all, this sword is the last thing that Zoro left for his family.

Izuku walked into the kitchen where his mother was, and when he saw the sword, he went slackjawed. For Izuku's mother was holding the legendary Enma sword. One of the only two swords, that could pierce the legendary Kaido's scales.

"By the expression on your face, you know what this sword is," Inko said as she held the sword in front of Izuku. Izuku took the Enma Katana from his mother and could already feel the power coming from the sword.

"Thank you, mom. I honestly never thought that I would ever be able to hold this sword." Izuku hugged his mother as he thanked her. Inko hugged her son back and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Once they were done, Izuku headed to his room so he could rest for school starting this Monday.

But when Izuku opened his door, he was pulled into the room, without his mother noticing.

Izuku was thrown onto his bed, but before he could do anything he could feel two soft pillows fall onto his face. Izuku felt one of the pillows on his face with his free right hand. When he squeezed it he heard a moan. Knowing that moan all too well, Izuku relaxed and let go of his sword.

The figure saw Izuku let go of his sword and unzipped his pants. "This is going to be a fun night Izuku. Since I won't be able to spend as much time with you as I would like. I decided to bring a special friend with me tonight." Miruko said as she fished out both of Izuku's cocks.

"You weren't kidding Rumi. This boy, no this young man is really big. I can't wait to have those cocks inside my pussy." A second girl said in a lustful tone.

Izuku looked up from Miruko's breasts and saw that it was the R rated hero Midnight. "Midnight? Why are you here?" Izuku asked with a surprised voice.

"I'm here because I wanted to join my friend in a threesome. As well as become one of your girlfriends, for the little harem your building." Midnight said as she grabbed Izuku's lower cock.

"I'm not building a-" But Izuku stopped talking as both Rumi and Nemuri grabbed one of his cocks and started to jack him off. 

"Wait. My mother... Is right outside the-" Izuku tried to say but was cut off from the pleasure.

"Oh don't worry, my precious Argonian lover. I used my quirk to knock her out. Now we won't have to worry about making any noise. We can make all the noise that we want." Midnight said like it was no big deal. Izuku tried to say something, but Rumi decided to kiss him. Stopping him from saying anything else.

"You need to stop worrying Izuku. We're both going to be your teachers at your new school. Because as of right now we are giving you an assignment. As your assistant fighting teacher, you are to fuck us like no tomorrow. Then when you get to school, find as many girls as possible and make them your girlfriends. So we can have sex with lots of other girls." Rumi said as she took breaths from kissing Izuku.

Izuku didn't want to argue so he simply nodded his head to tell her yes. Seeing Izuku nod his head made Rumi smile, so she took off her leotard leaving only her rabbit boots on. Once she was only in her boots she stood over Izuku's top cock and slammed herself on it. Allowing his cock to enter right into her womb, causing her to cum right away.

MIdnight looked at the amount of pleasure Rumi had on her face. "He must really be good if you came from him just sticking one of his cocks into your pussy." Midnight said with a smile as she sat up and placed her pussy over Izuku's second cock and slammed down right onto it. And just like Rumi, she came right away as well.

"OH! Now, this is a real man's cock." Midnight moaned out in pleasure.

Rumi and Nemuri both held onto each other and started to hop up and down both of Izuku's cocks.

As Rumi and Nemuri held onto each other Izuku grabbed Rumi's hips and sat up, causing both of them to fall flat on the bed.

Rumi and Nemuri looked at Izuku and saw the look in his eyes. A look that said "I am the one in charge here. So you better prepare yourselves."

Before Rumi and Nemuri could say anything, Izuku started to thrust in and out of them without saying a word. All Rumi and Nemuri could do were, moan out Izuku's name as he dominated them in his bed.

"You two might be pro heroes. But remember that my species are masters of restoration magic. Meaning that while you two keep getting tired, I won't lose any energy." Izuku said as he kept thrusting into them both at once.

"That's it Izuku! Keep pounding our pussies! Don't stop until we're too tired to even walk." Rumi moaned from all the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yay! We are not stopping until we can't walk!" Nemuri yelled as she and Rumi both came at the same time. After both Rumi and Nemuri came Izuku came inside them as well.

After Izuku came inside both Rumi and Nemuri he took both of his cocks out of their pussies. Then he slammed both of them into Rumi's pussy and ass. 

"OH!" Rumi moaned out as Izuku thrust both of his cocks into both of her holes. After Izuku thrust into Rumi a couple of times, he took both of them out of her. Then thrust them both into Nemuri's holes.

Then just like Rumi, Nemuri moaned out from feeling both of her holes filled at once. "I've never had both my ass and pussy filled at once. I gotta say that I really like it." Nemuri said as Izuku started to plow her for a minute. Then he switched back to Rumi. Izuku kept switching between Rumi and Nemuri for the next half an hour.

He would have gone longer, but because both girls were tight, he was being stimulated too quickly.

When he was ready to cum, Izuku took both of his cocks out of them and came all over their bodies. When he was done cumming, Rumi and Nemuri were all covered in white. "Now this is what I like. Be glad that its the weekend Izuku. Because we're not getting any sleep tonight." Rumi said as she got off of Nemuri and laid next to her.

"That's right we're going all night long," said Nemuri as she opened her legs spread eagle style.

Izuku knew that he was in for a long night. So he used a recovery spell to heal his hips and activated One For All to increase his stamina. "Alright ladies, let's do this." Said Izuku as he made sure that he was ready.


End file.
